The following cell lines have been tested for thyroid hormone responsiveness, using malic enzyme activity as an indicator: HepG2, HTC, L6, FTO-2B. Since the concentration 10-6-10-7 M of thyroid hormone in media did not alter the level of malic enzyme activity, we concluded that a machinery required for the induction of this enzyme is incomplete.